Something That Couldn't be Happen
by DJ-san
Summary: Culnoza, seorang gadis yang hanya memimpikan suatu hal yang mustahil bisa terjadi. Harapan apakah itu? Apakah hubungan antara harapan itu dengan Mew? Bagaimana reaksi Cul ketika ia harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit itu sendirian? Warn! Yuri,sexual content.


**Yo, yo! DJ-san balik lagi setelah waktu hiatus yang sangaaaaaat… lama.**

**Entah kenapa belakangan ini lagi suka ngarang cerita yuri. Apa mungkin ini pengaruh dari pair favorit-ku, Miku X Luka? #halah…**

**Kali ini saya bikin cerita dengan pair Mew X Cul. Dua hotties favorit saya dari Vocaloid 3. #eaaa…**

**Langsung aja yuk ke disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid**©**Yamaha**

**Warning: Yuri/Shoujo-ai, a bit sexual content.**

**Culnoza's POV in the whole story.**

**Check this out!**

* * *

**Something That Couldn't be Happen**

* * *

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak, Cul! Percayalah padaku!"

Aku sudah memendam rasa ini terlalu lama dan sekarang…

"Cul! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Cul!"

… dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Bahwa hal itu memang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih dari sebatas sahabat. Dan bahkan, sekarang pun ia sudah membenciku. Aku ini hanya pemimpi yang hanya bisa mengharapkan hal-hal yang mustahil.

"Cul, maafkan aku! Kumohon biarkan aku masuk, Cul!"

Aku ingin segera menghentikan segala rasa sakit ini. Aku ingin menghentikannya sekarang.

Selamat tinggal, semuanya…

Selamat tinggal, rasa cinta…

Selamat tinggal, Mew…

"CUL!"

**-Flash Back-**

Andaikan saja kau tahu… aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan. Ya. Selalu dan selalu saja begitu. Sosokmu sebagai makhluk indah berparas jelita, tubuh molek yang terbalut pakaian elegan, sikapmu yang dewasa, juga suaramu yang terdengar merdu di telingaku, tak heran jika tiada lelaki yang tidak tertarik pada dirimu. Aku pun juga tertarik padamu. Bukan sekedar menjadi pengagummu, tapi aku menyukaimu. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Hubungan antara diriku dengan dirimu. Tapi aku tahu hal itu tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Sebab inilah takdir kita, kenyataan yang harus kuterima sepenuh hati, untuk menjadi sesama wanita. Namun walaupun seperti itu, aku tetap ingin selalu mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu, selamanya…

"Hei, Cul! Oi! Siang bolong gini jangan bengong melulu atuh!" seseorang menepuk pundakku dan berhasil membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku Gumi-san. Ahaha… angin sepoi-sepoi memang selalu membuatku mengantuk," ujarku sembari mencari alasan lain yang masuk akal.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kok auramu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang galau sih? Mikirin siapa nih…?" goda Gumi, salah satu teman dekatku di kampus.

"Ng-nggak kok… Itu cuma perasaanmu saja kali," wajahku langsung memanas ketika tahu bahwa Gumi ternyata bisa membaca suasana hatiku.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Cul… Aku sudah hafal seluruh gerak-gerik dan mimik wajahmu. Aku tahu saat ini suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik."

"Hnn… Iya. Kau benar," jawabku akhirnya mengaku.

"Gumi-san… ano… apa kau pernah mengalami perasaan ini sebelumnya?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Tidak... Lupakan saja."

"Kau memang selalu tertutup, Cul. Bahkan di depan sahabatmu sendiri."

"Sungguh, tidak apa. Lupakan saja. Bukan masalah besar kok."

"Haah… Ya sudahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

_Mengapa mereka semua menjauhiku? Mengapa aku begitu berbeda? Mengapa aku tidak bisa sama seperti mereka? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa hanya aku yang harus hidup sendirian?_

"_Namamu Culnoza, kan? Anak kelas 10-B yang baru masuk ke klub musik ini?"_

"_A-ah… Mew-senpai?"_

"_Ahahaha… Kau sudah tahu namaku rupanya. Aku adalah ketua klub musik bergabung di klub! Mulai sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kawan-kawan, ayo kita beri salam padanya!"_

"_Yoroshiku, Cul-san!"_

"_Etto… a-arigatou, minna-san. Mo-mohon bantuannya..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kenangan itu, kenangan saat kita pertama kali bertemu, kenangan yang sulit kulepaskan dari pikiranku. Hanya kau yang mau menerimaku dan mempedulikanku di saat aku hanyalah seorang makhluk yang kesepian dan dikucilkan. Hanya kau yang paling mengerti aku. Dan sejak saat itu juga lah, hanya kau orang yang paling kusayangi dan kucintai. Namun, sedekat apapun hubungan kita, bisakah aku memilikimu? Akankah aku bisa terus bersamamu? Tidak. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

**-The next day, still on flash back-**

"Oi Cul, coba tebak apa yang kudapatkan hari ini?" sapa Gumi ceria seperti biasa. "Mew-senpai mengundang kita malam ini untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangannya! Ini kartu undangannya, ada foto Mew-senpai bersama dengan calon tunangannya. Manis sekali, bukan?"

"Eh, benarkah?" aku menerima kartu undangan tersebut dengan ragu-ragu.

Deg…

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Mew sekarang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, jantung serasa ingin berhenti. Keringat dingin bercucuran dan tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. "Mew-senpai? Tu-tunangan?"

"Iya! Hahaha… ada apa dengan raut wajahmu itu? Kok tiba-tiba jadi pucat begitu?"

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi Mew-senpai sudah bertunangan, ya? Aku… aku turut berbahagia," senyumku miris.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" ujar Gumi sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mew-senpai… Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Tapi hanya kita berdua saja yang boleh tahu. Dan setelah aku memberitahu hal ini, aku mohon, Mew-senpai jangan membenciku…"_

"_Hahaha… Tentu saja Cul, aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok. Aku juga percaya kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik kok."_

"_Ahaha… Iya senpai, terima kasih. Unn… Mew-senpai, sebenarnya dari dulu aku… aku suk- AKU CINTA PADAMU! Jadikan aku milikmu, Mew-senpai!" wajahku terasa panas saat aku mengatakan hal itu._

_Raut wajah Mew langsung berubah setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Ia terlihat begitu kaget sekaligus bingung._

"_Ta-tapi Cul, bukankah seharusnya kamu jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki? Ma-maksudku, maafkan aku, aku tidak tertarik pada sesama perempuan. Aku tidak bisa"_

_Hatiku terasa hancur begitu mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Mew. Rasa malu sekaligus kecewa berbaur dalam pikiran kotorku. Mengapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini? Sudah jelas Mew yang benar kan? Aku dan Mew kan memang tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Kami sesama perempuan. Status kami pun begitu berbeda. Mew, seorang murid teladan yang perfeksionis dan berasal dari kalangan atas yang hidupnya serba berkecukupan, mana mungkin mau menerimaku yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak memiliki keahlian apapun. Laksana punduk yang merindukan bulan, itulah aku..._

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, aku pergi ke tempat yang tertera di undangan tersebut. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan hati miris. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Mew, namun perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih tidak rela menerima kenyataan bahwa Mew sudah dimiliki seseorang yang adalah bukan diriku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan di dalam sana atau tidak, tujuanku ke tempat ini hanya untuk melihat Mew saja.

"Lama sekali kau datang, Cul. Kulitku sampai digigiti nyamuk nih…" gerutu Gumi yang sedari tadi sudah menungguku diluar ballroom.

"Maaf ya, Gumi-san. Tadi aku sibuk mencari pakaian yang pantas."

"Sudahlah, jangan merendah terus… Kau sudah cantik apa adanya. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi digigiti nyamuk-nyamuk genit ini," ajak Gumi sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam.

Keadaan di dalam sangat ramai dan meriah sekali. Kebanyakan tamu berasal dari kalangan atas yang berpenampilan mewah serta modis. Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. Saat melewati kerumunan orang-orang itu pun aku merasa seperti domba yang tersesat diantara kawanan serigala yang sedang lapar. Aku sendiri masih ragu mengapa Mew mau saja mengundangku ke pesta yang glamorous ini.

"Cul, lihat, Mew-senpai dan pasangannya sudah datang!" seru Gumi sambil menyikutku.

"Ah… dimana? Ohh…"

Aku melihatnya, sekarang aku benar-benar bisa melihat Mew di depan mataku sendiri. Ia tampak sangat bahagia bersama kekasih hatinya, orang beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Mew. Senyum Mew terlihat sangat tulus saat sedang berbincang dengannya. Rasa cemburu berkecamuk dalam batinku. Aku ingin sekali bertukar posisi dengan laki-laki beruntung itu. Aku juga ingin… Ingin melihat senyum tulus Mew yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku, hanya kepadaku.

"Cul, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita hampiri mereka dan mengucapkan selamat!" ajak Gumi sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

Dengan langkah berat aku menghampiri pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu dan saat ini, aku sudah berada di hadapan Mew tanpa bisa mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Oh, Culnoza ya? Lama tidak bertemu! Duh, aku rindu sekali padamu."

Aku tetap membisu.

"Cul, ayolah kataakan sesuatu! Mew-senpai bilang ia rindu padamu…"

"Mew-senpai, aku juga… aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga setelah sekian lama… Dengan kehidupan yang baru…" balasku dengan tatapan dingin dan suara yang dalam.

"Oh, jadi namamu Culnoza ya? Mew sering menceritakanmu kepadaku. Katanya kau adik kelas favorit-nya. Hahaha…" lelaki yang merupakan tunangan Mew itu ikut menyapaku. Seramah apapun sikapnya pada semua tamu, aku tetap tidak suka kepadanya. Tidak. Aku sangat membencinya sampai-sampai aku ingin mencekiknya!

"Iya. Aku Culnoza."

.

.

.

.

.

_Saat itu, saat upacara kelulusan Mew, kami saling berjanji satu sama lain._

"_Mew-senpai, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Selamat berjuang di kehidupan yang baru!"_

"_Terima kasih, Cul. Kau juga berjuanglah! Dua tahun lagi kau akan segera menyusulku di universitas."_

"_Tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa bertemu Mew-senpai lagi. Aku juga takut Mew-senpai akan lupa padaku."_

"_Hahaha… Aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar adik kelas. Kita adalah sahabat, bukan? Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."_

"_I-iya… Aku juga tidak akan melupakan Mew-senpai. Selamanya."_

"_Janji?"_

"_Iya… Janji"_

_Kami pun saling mengaitkan jari kelingking sebagai tanda perjanjian bahwa kami akan terus bersama-sama selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sekarang, janji itu ternyata adalah palsu. Tiga bulan berlalu sejak hari pertunangan Mew, kini aku tak sengaja mendengar desas-desus bahwa Mew akan segera menikah dengan orang itu. Kini aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengharapkan hal yang tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencintai Mew apapun yang terjadi. Aku segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasku. Aku mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada Mew, yang aku harap akan segera dibalasnya.

**To: Sakamoto Mew**

**CC: (No subject)**

**Mew-senpai, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku harap kau bisa datang ke apartemenku mala mini, pukul 7 malam. Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu. RSVP, terima kasih.**

**-Time skip, 07:00 PM-**

Dia sudah membalas pesanku. Ia bilang ia bersedia datang kesini. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi munghujaninya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

_Ting Tong…_

Hmm… Sepertinya dia sudah sampai.

"Cul, ini aku Mew."

"Masuk dan duduklah, pintu tidak dikunci."

_Krieeet…_

"Terima kasih. Jadi apa tujuanmu memanggilku kesini, Cul?"

Aku segera berdiri dan mengunci pintu secepat mungkin. Kelihatannya gerak-gerik mencurigakanku sudah mulai terbaca oleh Mew. Khukhukhu… Tapi memang inilah tujuanku.

Lalu perdebatan panjang itu pun segera dimulai.

"Cul? Mengapa sepertinya kau sedang tergesa-gesa begitu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak begitu penting. Aku hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan saja kepadamu. Boleh kan, Mew?" tanyaku dengan nada datar sambil duduk berdekatan dengan Mew.

"Iya, tentu saja boleh. Memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan kepadaku?"

"Masalah sepele. Aku dengar sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengan 'lelaki' itu? Benarkah itu?"

"Maksudmu tunanganku? Iya, memang sebentar lagi kami akan menikah. Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingat, dulu waktu kau masih SMA, aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"… Iya, aku masih ingat… Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu sebelumnya?"

"Apa kau bisa memperkirakan perasaanku saat mendengar berita ini? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sat kau bersama dengan lelaki itu? Apa kau tahu bahwa perasaanku terhadapmu ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu?"

"Sudah cukup, Cul. Jangan mengungkit masa lalu lagi. Kau harus berubah, Cul. Kau tidak bisa terus hidup dengan cara seperti ini. Kau harus berhenti mencintaiku. Kau harus…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang patut kucintai selain dirimu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kita akan terus bersama selamanya. Kemanakah semua janji itu menghilang?"

"Tenanglah, Cul. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Aku hanya…"

"Diam! Aku menginginkanmu! Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku selamanya!"

Deengan kasar aku mendorong Mew hingga ia jatuh terbaring di sofa itu. Aku mulai mengecup bibir dan lehernya secara kasar dan penuh nafsu. Ia terus memekik dan mencoba melawan, tapi aku tetap bersikeras menahannya tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Tanganku kini mulai membuka kancing kemejanya dan menelusuri setiap inci dari bagian tubuhnya. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali menciuminya lagi dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Di sela-sela kegiatan kotorku, setetes air asin berhasil menghentikan kegilaanku. Aku melihat Mew sedang berlinang air mata. Ia menatapku ketakutan dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Cul, k-kau berubah… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal sekotor ini terhadapku, Cul."

Ia berkata demikian. Tidak salah lagi, sekarang ia pasti sudah membenciku. Aku membuat Mew kecewa. Aku membuat Mew ketakutan dan tak berdaya. Aku sudah menjadi egois. Aku benar-benar sudah berubah. Tidak! Aku lebih baik mati daripada dibenci. Aku lebih baik menghilang saja dari dunia ini daripada Mew membenciku. Aku mati saja. Mati! Mati!

"Kau membenciku! Dengan semua ini pasti kau sudah membenciku! Tak perlu minta maaf sebab perilaku-ku sudahtidak bisa dimaafkan lagi."

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, Cul. Tapi…"

Aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku tetap akan menjadi seorang pemimpi. Lebih baik aku mati saja! Hahahaha!"

Aku segera berlari menuju ke kamarku yang segera kukunci pintunya rapat-rapat. Kemudian aku membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar.

"Cul! Aku tidak membencimu, Cul! Aku tadi hanya sedikit kaget. Cul, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau bohong! Kau PASTI membenciku!"

**-End of flash back, current time-**

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sungguh aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Tidak, Cul! Percayalah padaku!"

Aku sudah memendam rasa ini terlalu lama dan sekarang…

"Cul! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Cul!"

… dan sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Bahwa hal itu memang tidak mungkin bisa terjadi. Hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih dari sebatas sahabat. Dan bahkan, sekarang pun ia sudah membenciku. Aku ini hanya pemimpi yang hanya bisa mengharapkan hal-hal yang mustahil.

"Cul, maafkan aku! Kumohon biarkan aku masuk, Cul!"

Aku melihat kebawah jendela. Tempat yang sempurna untuk mengakhiri nafas hidupku. Mengingat kamarku yang berada di lantai delapan, pasti akan sangat nikmat bila aku terjun kebawah sana.

Aku ingin segera menghentikan segala rasa sakit ini. Aku ingin menghentikannya sekarang.

Selamat tinggal, semuanya…

Selamat tinggal, rasa cinta…

Selamat tinggal, Mew…

"CUL!"

Teriakan itu adalah suara Mew yang terakhir kali kudengar. Raut wajah ketakutan itu adalah raut wajah Mew yang terakhir kali kulihat. Sentuhan kasarku terhadap Mew adalah sentuhan terakhir yang kurasakan. Dan langkahku yang melompat keluar melalui jendela adalah langkah terakhir yang aku putuskan. Aku terus jatuh dan jatuh kebawah, hingga akhirnya hanya kegelapan lah yang bisa aku lihat.

_That hope is just in my imagination. That hope is something that couldn't be happen._

* * *

**~~~~ THE END ~~~**

* * *

**Sekian cerita dari saya. Maaf nih kalo ceritanya rada fluffy dan nggak jelas. Kalau readers mau minta sequelnya, silahkan tulis di review saja. Kritik dan saran juga sangat-sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Review, please? :D**


End file.
